


Weekly Visits

by HerPrettySmile



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerPrettySmile/pseuds/HerPrettySmile
Summary: When Monkey D. Luffy finally achieves his dream of becoming the Pirate King, an unexpected event occurs, causing the Strawhat crew to break up unwillingly. After some time, though, they are back together again.That is, except for one...[Short-chapter series]





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

A hand stretches out, catching the falling snowflakes on its palm. The cold breeze sweeps by in a gentle motion, blowing a few strands of his dark hair away from his face.

"Is this the place?" he asks, turning his head towards the companion beside him.

"Yeah, this is Aria Island, all right," the one-eyed swordsman grunts, shifting uncomfortably in his thick, _thick_ jacket and scarf. "I can see the midnight sun from here."

"Aria Island is known for its forever nighttime state and for the unusual, rare optical phenomena that occur here," a tall woman with long, raven-black hair says. "According to some townspeople over there, the house we're looking for should be straight ahead."

"All right. Let's go, then."

With determination and hope in their steps, they walk towards their destination.

* * *

 

—

* * *

 

She sees them just as she finishes her gardening.

Driven by a strange, compelling force, she drops her basket and strides over to the figures slowly, but then halts at the third step.

He nears her, and she can now see him clearly.

She is frozen to her spot, unable to comprehend the reason why. She feels the magnetic presence of the stranger, and at the same time she is struck with a sense of déjà vu. Just _who_ is he? Why does he seem so familiar and... warm?

He does not look like any of the other men she met. He has dark, _dark_ hair, messy and falling over his face, giving him a somewhat roguish, attractive look. He is looking at her with half-lidded onyx eyes, and his mouth is curved upwards the smallest bit, as if he is glad to see her but is holding himself back in a wary manner. His attire, which consists of a long black coat with white front buttons and black boots, suits him so well that it makes her breath catch in her throat.

He is only an inch away from her when his smile turns soft and stretches a little bit wider. "Nami..." he says, relief and happiness colouring his tone. "I've finally found you."

She blinks, surprised. "...How—How do you know my name?"

* * *

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

A snowflake dances on the palm of her hand as she looks up at the sky in wonder. The trees surrounding the village are covered with a white heap, and the snowy ground below is a bit rough yet at the same time soft to step on.

While walking, she leaves footprints in her wake. She keeps searching around subtly, not giving away any unnecessary emotion.

" _Oiii!_ Nami!"

She stops in her tracks and whips her head towards the source of the voice, grinning brightly when she sees who it is.

" _Captain!_ You came again!" she exclaims in delight, sauntering over to him while carrying several snowflakes in her hands.

"Eh, stop calling me that," Luffy tells her sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment. "I'm not—" He freezes just for a brief moment as he tries feebly to swallow the words in due to guilt and shock. "—...a captain."

She does not notice his lingering pause and tension in the air and merely chirps, "But you _are_ a captain of a crew. I saw your ship."

His eyes go wide in surprise. "Wait... _What_? You've seen my ship?"

She nods. "Yes..." Her features soften into a serene expression. "It's very beautiful."

A lump in his throat instantly forms and he tries to hopelessly swallow it back. "...Nami," he breathes out, his voice uncharacteristically feather-light.

She looks at him, puzzled. "Yes...?"

"I... never mind. So you still don't remember anything about your past?" he asks eagerly, quick to change the subject.

Nami looks at him in mild confusion before mentally shrugging it off. "No, captain. I do not. But what does it matter?"

As he looks at her in shock, she skips around the forest gaily, looking merry as she tries to catch some snowflakes with her tongue. Then, after being successful in a few tries, she turns to him, still grinning that wide, innocent smile. A smile which she never wore before.

"Come on, captain! Join me!" Her voice is almost childlike.

Almost not _like_ Nami.

Luffy swallows. This is what Nami would have been had it not been for her terrible childhood and upbringing. Then is it not unfair of him to try to make her remember her horrible past? Isn't he just being cruel?

Robin and the others had told him strictly to take it slow. Seeing that Nami has amnesia but no information as to what type of amnesia it is, it had been decided that it is best not to rush things lest they want her brain to go into overdrive.

Luffy is trying his best. But now his resolve is slowly crumbling.

Can he bear to lose her so she can be happy...?

"Captain?" Nami walks up to him with a worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"...Nami," he says after a moment, gauging her with an intense stare.

She blinks at his sudden change of mood.

"If you were to choose between your dream and your current happiness, what would you pick?"

She sees that his eyes are serious.

And she smiles.

"That's simple. I'd choose my dream."

* * *

 

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

The tenth time Luffy comes to visit, Nami is ecstatic. She has found a sewing kit while cleaning the house and can not wait to try it out.

" _Captain_!" she calls out as he is drawing near. Even from a distance, she can clearly see the perpetual grin adorning his boyish features, something which is clearly contagious.

" _Oiii_ , Nami!" Luffy exclaims happily, his black trench coat flapping eagerly from behind as he approaches who was once his navigator. "Whatcha got there?"

Inwardly pleased at his curiosity, Nami gives a shy smile. Luffy still cannot completely grasp the concept of this uncharacteristic behaviour coming from Nami, the woman who had always hit him for emptying the fridge and for eating all of her tangerines. She was the woman who had really scary, sharp teeth when she got mad, and she was also the woman who had a big heart, even going so far as to sacrifice her  _whole_ life — especially her entire _childhood_ — just to save her village from a dictator.

Luffy still cannot decide if he wants her to remember or not. But she is happy here, and he is happy spending time with her, so he chooses to go with the flow, just like he always does.

"Um, Captain? Will it be okay if I fix your hat for you?" Nami asks, sounding somewhat hesitant. "It looks a little worn."

Luffy freezes for only the briefest of moments before he gives an easy grin. "Sure! Gee, thanks, Nami!" Without further ado, he takes off his treasured straw hat and gives it to her.

Nami's face brightens. "Oh, thank you, Captain! I was worried for a second there since I know that this hat is precious to you and you won't let anyone touch it…"

"Nah, it's all right. If it's with you, I ain't worried at all!" Luffy says with a carefree tone.

As he watches her walk off back to her house, Luffy cannot help but give a sad smile. Nami is the first and only person he has ever given his hat to. That first time, he was driven by the sight of her heart-wrenching tears and the flow of blood gushing out of her shoulder. He had wanted her to trust him, so, to make her believe, he gave his trust to her in the form of his personal treasure and made a vow to help her, even at the risk of his own life.

Because she had become connected to him; that moment when she burned her own hands even though she did not _have_ to save him, a bond began to form, and it is _still_ growing much more each day.

Since then, he has given his trust to her from time to time, and she has _always_ taken care of it. She has never disappointed nor broken his trust. That is the reason why he would always _gladly_ give it to her.

But wait—something isn't right…

How does she _know_ that the hat is precious to him? He has never told it to her before…

The excruciatingly slow grinding of the wheels in his brain comes to a halt.

" _Nami_!" he calles out, his heart beating in excitement and hope as he runs after her in haste. "Nami! _Do you remember now_?!"

**tbc**


End file.
